We Got Lucky
by cheyennesierra
Summary: Hamuko and Minato take a trip to Tartarus and run into a big problem. Mentions of YukoxMC and AkixFeMC. Rated T for fluff, near-death experiences, and suggestive content.


**A/N: **Haha.. Well, I don't own Persona 3 Portable, or any of the characters. c:

_Enjooooy~_

_**Minato Arisato POV**_

My eyes scanned the new floor in Tartarus. I looked at my party over my shoulder. Aigis, Hamuko, and Akihiko were all accounted for. I turned my eyes straight ahead.

"There aren't any shadows on this floor.. That's strange," Fuuka murmured into my mind. My stance relaxed.

"Alright. Split up and find what you can. I'll meet you all at the staircase when the entire floor has been searched," I muttered, walking off through a corridor. Everyone was pretty worn, so I decided we'd regroup at the staircase, then go find an access point if there wasn't one already here. We had explored 163 floors so far, and I was happy with our progress.

"I have acquired an item," Aigis said.

"Minato-kun.." I heard Hamuko murmur behind me. I sighed.

We'd hit a snag in our social link, and she was really distraught over it. I was too, but it wasn't my fault Yuko had been so.. up front with her emotions. It's not like I could turn her down without breaking the link, and she knew that.

I sighed, "Hamuko," she flinched. I normally would've said her name with the honorific _-chan_, but I guess I was irritated enough to forgo it. "You, of all people, know what I have to go through with those social links. You have some of your own, too. I didn't get upset when you accepted Akihiko's feelings, did I?"

"I-I..." she obviously didn't expect this from me. I didn't either; I never got this irritated.

"I'm sorry.." I sighed. "I promise, we'll spend Christmas together. No matter who asks me, I'll pick you, and we'll spend the whole night together." I gave her one of my rare smiles.

"I'm sorry I got so upset.. I just.. I'm waiting for the time when you get tired of me eating your food," she joked slightly.

"I got tired of that a long time ago, Hamuko-chan. Now I'm just not surprised by it," I chuckled. I looked at her and her beautiful crimson eyes, and without really noticing what I was doing, I gave her a small kiss. I felt her lips move against mine, and she let her tongue glide across my lower lip. I smirked and allowed her entry, rubbing my tongue against hers. She giggled into our kiss as I bit her lip gently, getting a moan from the other Fool. I broke the kiss gently, cradling her face in my hands. "You're the only one I'm completely serious about.."

She smiled, her lips slightly swollen. "I love you Mina-"

"I have a feeling that Death is near!" Fuuka cried out.

I felt my jaw go slack. _Fuck.._

"Regroup. NOW." I called out, and started running for the stairs, holding Hamuko's hand. I'd make something up for Akihiko later.

Aigis ran up behind us. "Akihiko-san is in danger.."

"Be careful! I sense Death!" Fuuka practically screeched.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! This is not happening! Akihiko still isn't.._

"Y-You cant be serious.. It's Death!" Akihiko sounded astonished.

_TRIPLE FUCK FUCK FUUUCK!_

I went into full-on leader mode. "Hamuko," I growled. "Get out of here, now. Find the access point, take the stairs, just get out."

"But Akihiko-"

I cut her off. "I'll make sure he's safe. Just get out of here. Now, go!" I ran ahead with Aigis. "Fuuka, tell me where he is!"

"Make the next left, follow it all the way till the end, go right. Here's right there, and his HP is very low! Please hurry!"

"I need some help, here!" Akihiko called out. I ran the designated route as fast as I could. "Aigis, when I shout 'Go.' I want you to grab Akihiko and run. Get out. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

Aigis looked like she wanted to scream at me, but she silenced herself. "Very well. I should notify you the Dark Hour will end in approximately 15 minutes. You don't have much time."

I smirked. "I know. I have a plan."

We finally reached Akihiko as a strong bufu spell knocked him out. The Reaper put one of his giant 'mother-fucking' guns to Akihiko's head. I jumped and literally rammed myself right into Death itself. Probably not a smart choice, but I was desperate to get that gun away from Akihiko's head.

"GO, AIGIS, NOW!" I screamed. I watched as she ran off with Akihiko on her back. I smirked, and turned to face Death with a void look on my face.

~LINE LINE LINE~ FLOOR 164 OF TARTARUS ~LINE LINE LINE~

Hamuko hadn't followed orders very well. She snickered to herself. Seeming that there was no access point on the floor they were on, she went to the next floor to wait for the rest of the party. She sat by the access point when she heard Aigis approaching. She stood up, hoping to see the Leader with her, but only found an unconscious Akihiko on her back. "W-Where's Minato?" she asked, knowing full well what the idiot had done.

"He's fighting the Reaper off himself.. I'm sorry Hamuko-san.. I had to follow his orders," she murmured, sadness almost touching her robotic voice.

"That idiot," she choked back her sob. Instead, she put her evoker to her head. "Cybele.. Samarecarm." she murmured as Cybele revived Akihiko. He groaned and stood up.

"I owe y-... Where are we, and where is Minato?" he questioned.

"He gave us orders to get out as fast as we could. He's facing Death by himself. However, as second in command, I want you two to get out right now. I'm going back to look for him. Don't even think about following me," she said, ice lacing her voice as she walked back to the staircase that lead back down to the floor below. "Go, now."

Aigis reluctantly tugged Akihiko into the green glow of the access point, and they were gone. She descended back a floor, and ran to where she knew Minato was fighting off Death itself.

~LINE LINE LINE~ Entrance of Tartarus ~LINE LINE LINE~

A green glow blinded Junpei as Akihiko and Aigis appeared. Mitsuru, however, was baffled by the lack of presence of either leader.

"They're not..?" she began, but was cut off by Akihiko.

"... Orders," he rasped, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hamuko, turn right up ahead," Fuuka said, confusion lacing her voice. "Minato-san said to get out while we could. The Dark Hour will be ending soon. He said not to worry, though. He'll get out in time with Hamuko-san."

Everyone was rather reluctant, again, but they followed orders and headed back to the dorm without them.

~LINE LINE LINE~ Back to Minato :D ~LINE LINE LINE~

I sighed as I finished off the Reaper. The thing really was troublesome. But, thankfully, my generous personae Helel and Satan gave me Armageddon to use. I just toyed with the guy for a while. I know.. I'm cruel even to Death. "Fuuka, don't tell anyone I've defeated it just yet.. I know Hamuko will show up any second. We'll be fine, for now, just get out of Tartarus with everyone. We'll get out on our own." I spoke.

"Hamuko, turn right up ahead.." Fuuka said, her voice laced with confusion, but she didn't question it.

"Thank you.." I murmured. I heard footsteps running up to me, and I turned to see Hamuko, out-of-breathe. She hugged me.

"Thank goodness.. You're safe.." she started crying.

I was speechless. I never saw Hamuko cry. I dropped my sword and wrapped my arms around her. "Of course I'm safe.." I whispered into her ear when I found my voice. "I'd never get into something with knowing I'd get out of it alive.."

"Y-You're such an idiot..!" she sniffled. I chuckled again. I tilted her face up, so I could see her eyes.

Jeez, I never got tired of looking at her eyes.

"But I'm your idiot," I smiled. She managed a small smile for me. "There we go.." I wiped her tears away. "C'mon, we need to get out of here." I picked up my sword and took her hand in mine. We sauntered up the stairs and into the access point. We were engulfed by the bright green glow, and found ourselves at a deserted entrance of Tartarus.

We walked out just as Tartarus was turning back into school.

She wouldn't let go of my hand even after we got back to the dorm.

And we spent a veeeery long time in my room. That night and the whole next day, to be exact.

I woke up to Hamuko curled very snuggly against me the next day, my blanket wrapped tightly around her body. I glimpsed her bare shoulders and smiled, reminding me of what we did last night.

We got so lucky that everyone went to bed without us though. I would've needed to explain why Hamuko wouldn't let go of my hand to a very irritated boxing champion.

**A/N:** Haha, hope you liked it. I wish we could play with both protagonists. It'd be cool c: Reviews are love!


End file.
